Fighting for your love and you
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: PG13. Continue of 'Falling in love with you in 10 days'.1 year had passed after Sakura married Syaoran.What happen if a mystery lady shows up claiming Syaoran is her husbandtobe?With Meiling's back, will things get worst?Full summary inside.SxS,ExT


Title: Fighting for your love and you

Summary:

Continue from my pervious story 'Falling in love with you in 10 days'. Sakura and Syaoran are married for 1 year!! (So are Tomoyo and Eriol) And Sakura is working at Ye Yang Cooperation!! When they thought everything was going to be fine, something else came up! A lady came to the cooperation and claim Syaoran is her husband-to-be!! What is Sakura going to do? Meiling is returning to Hong Kong, will it add on to more trouble? Or will she help Sakura? Will Tomoyo and Shi helping Sakura out in this little 'game'?

* * *

Prologue

"Goodmorning!" Sakura's sweet voice sounded through the office.

"Goodmorning, Mrs. Li," all the workers returned their greeting to their favourite employer.

"Syaoran!!" Sakura shouted as she opened the door to Syaoran's office. Syaoran was sitting in his office and looking at piles of files. But the moment he heard Sakura's voice, he immediately looked up in time to meet his beloved wife's emerald eyes.

"Morning Sakura, it's a surprise you are here earlier," Syaoran replied with a smirk.

"Hey!" Sakura made a face, but smiled a while later. She just loves him for that as well.

"Want to have lunch together?" Syaoran asked.

"You bet," Sakura smiled, "I will have to finish my job faster today then."

"Yeah," Syaoran smiled.

"Syaoran!" A female voice sounded at the door, making Sakura and Syaoran to look over. A lady with long grayish hair looked at them. Syaoran's face immediately turned ghostly white upon seeing the lady.

"Kirsten..." Syaoran muttered, still staring at her. Sakura looked over at Syaoran. Did he actually know this lady?

"Syaoran dear, I miss you!" Kirsten shouted as she ran and hugged Syaoran who was paralyzed in his seat. Sakura stared at them, lost of words. What was going on?

"Kirsten, what on earth are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, pushing her away from him.

"Why can't I be here? I'm your wife-to-be, don't you remember?" Kirsten asked smiling.

"Wife-to-be?" Sakura managed to sequel a word out. She was shocked. Horrified. It was only 1 year after their marriage and this happened?!

"Listen Sakura, I can explain," Syaoran replied. He knew he was in trouble. Serious trouble. 1 year of marriage, and when he thought everything was alright, this lady appeared out of no where in front of him.

"Who are you? Can't you leave the two of us alone?" Kristen asked as she stood up and faced Sakura.

"Sakura Kinomoto, wife of Syaoran Li," Sakura replied in anger. And her anger was raging at high speed. She just couldn't believe this. Syaoran was actually cheating on her?! How could he?

"Wife? I'm Syaoran's wife!" Kristen replied.

"I am," Sakura replied as she shone their wedding rings in front of Kristen. She looked at Sakura and then to Syaoran who covering his face with his right hand.

"Syaoran?" both the ladies called at once at Syaoran causing him to jerk up.

"Yes?" Syaoran asked, sweatdropped. How is he going to explain about the relationship he had with Kristen to Sakura?

"I hate you, Syaoran!" Sakura shouted as she ran out of the room.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he got to his feet and was about to give a chase when Kristen stopped him.

"Syaoran, you are going anywhere," Kristen replied in a hostile voice.

"Not that you can stop me, Kristen," Syaoran replied and grabbed her hand and tossed her over. Kristen felt herself spin in mid-air and fell hard onto the floor. Seeing it as an opportunity, Syaoran ran off immediately to find Sakura. Kristen picked herself up. She bit her lower lip in anger.

"You are mine, Syaoran Li."

Sakura's side

Sakura ran down the hallway. Her eyes were filled with tears. How could Syaoran do that on her? How could he? Her sight was blurring due to the tears but she didn't care. All she wanted was to run. Run away from him. As she turned around the corner, she knocked straight into a guy, causing her to fall hard on the ground.

"I'm sorry," Sakura sobbed.

"Are you okay?" the man asked. Sakura looked up and met his black eyes. He was handsome, Sakura admitted. His black hair was combed nicely and shone under the light.

"I'm fine," Sakura replied, blushing.

"I'm glad," he smiled as he stretched his hand out, volunteering help. Taking his hand, Sakura stood up and smiled slightly. "I'm Nicky Alves. What's your name?"

"Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura replied.

"That famous Kinomoto cooperation? You are the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto?" Nicky asked.

"Yep, that's my Dad's company," Sakura replied nervously.

"Gosh, I didn't know I will meet his daughter in person. I heard from many people you are beautiful and clever. And I now know, you are indeed beautiful," Nicky replied, making Sakura blush deeper. She never felt so... well before... It felt so weird though...

"Sakura-sama," Shi's voice sounded from the back. Sakura turned around and saw Shi running towards her. Even since the battle, Shi and Rex were still divorce but they were still constantly seen together. Shi had gave birth to a twins, Leo and Lilica. The twins are staying with their father. Shi now worked in Ye Yang Cooperation as head of supervisor.

"Shi-san," Sakura called, "What's the matter?" She looked at Shi panting for breath. What was going on?

"Sakura-sama, do you know where Syaoran-sama is?" Shi asked, still panting hard.

"Syaoran? I think he is in his office with some girl named Kristen. Why?" Sakura asked.

"His cousin, Meiling Li... She is arriving. Yelan-sama wants him to pick them up... Hey wait, did I heard the name Kristen?" Shi asked. Sakura blinked at Shi who stared at her in shock.

"Yep, she is Syaoran's wife-to-be, according to what she says," Sakura replied, making a face.

"Damn she, how dare she come back," Shi snapped.

"She knew her?" Sakura asked.

"Kind of," Shi replied, "By the way, I need to know where Syaoran is... Mr. Alves, nice to see you."

"Nice to meet you," Nicky smiled.

"I will help to look for him as well," Sakura replied.

"Don't have to," Syaoran's voice sounded from behind them, "I'm here."

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura replied. Syaoran was looking at her but was onto Nicky.

"Nice to see you again, Syaoran," Nicky smiled.

"Nicky..." Syaoran narrowed his eyes at him.

"How nice to see my old friend," Nicky smirked.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked.

"You will know so," Nicky smiled, "Bye for now. I really have the pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san. This is my number. Call me if you want. Bye."

"Ahm... Sure..." Sakura replied as she received his name card, blushing. Nicky turned and left.

"Sakura, stay away from that man," Syaoran told her.

"Why should I when you are not staying away from women?" Sakura asked.

"Kristen is a special case," Syaoran replied.

"I don't care special or not," Sakura replied, "I do what I want and that's final."

"Sorry to bug in, but I need to tell you Syaoran, Meiling's plane is arriving in less than 10 minutes time," Shi's voice cut the two's argument.

"What?! 10?!" Syaoran shouted as he looked at his watch.

"So you better hurry," Shi replied.

"You should have said earlier!" Syaoran shouted as he ran off in top speed, "Shi, I leave Sakura in your hands for now!"

"Be careful," Shi shouted before turning to Sakura.

"He is treating as if I was a little girl," Sakura replied.

"He is," Shi replied, "And mind you, don't get to work up with that lady, Kristen. She is just some crazy woman."

"You say it," Sakura agreed.

"But to tell you the truth, their paths are quite mess up," Shi replied, closing her eyes, "That's where the problem starts."

"Problem?" Sakura asked.

"Something you should know as well, since she is here," Shi replied, "You will need to know that past."

"How many things did you know that I don't?" Sakura questioned.

"There is just too much that I don't know where to start explaining to you," Shi smiled.

"Then tell me everything," Sakura told her.

"One day," Shi replied, "Maybe one day I will tell you all."

* * *

Heehee... I think everyone wants a continuation so I started it. But I'm not writing it at all until I finish my other story, 'When things come about'. I hope you like this chapter.

Signing off with love,

Kit.


End file.
